The sound of You and Me
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Lucy siempre había sido una chica fuerte, algo que su ex novio de la universidad; Natsu, siempre admiró en ella. Ahora, años más tarde, la chica finalmente recuperada lleva una vida estable y relajada, pero todo su balance se pierde cuando vuelve a entrar a su vida el revoltoso Natsu Dragneel. Parejas múltiples.
1. Prólogo

_**¡H**allo**!**_

_**H**ola, soy **Hime**, nueva en el fandom, y si bien quería que mi primer fic largo fuera **Gale;** me salió **Nalu** y ya c:_

_**E**s la primer**í**sima vez que escribo de ellos, so... no tengo experienc**ia.** Por favor, si ven errores**/**OC**/**whatever**,** me dicen porque lo importante siempre es mejorar._

_**Clasificaciones**; Univers**o A**lterno, Nats**u x L**ucy, romance, drama._

_**S**in más, los dejo con el prólogo._

_**D**isfruten._

* * *

**0**

**Keeper.**

—_Lucy, no lo hagas... —los oscuros ojos de Natsu le rogaban, la mantenía afirmada del brazo, pidiendo más tiempo, una oportunidad._

_La chica se zafó del agarre de su novio, sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas, lo miró de reojo y la sangre de Natsu se heló. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor. Dolor que él mismo le había provocado._

_Lucy se acercó al armario, abrió la maleta y echó todo lo que reconoció como suyo en ella; ropa, libros, hojas sueltas llenas de historias que ella misma había creado, historias con él. Con Natsu. Todo fue vaciado en aquella no tan diminuta maleta lo más rápido que pudo._

_El chico se encogió en el suelo, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, sus manos se hundieron en su cabello de manera desesperada, no sabía qué hacer para que no lo dejara._

_Hubo silencio, silencio y más silencio mientras la chica se movía de un lado para otro sin contener las lágrimas llevándose consigo todo rastro de si misma de aquel departamento._

—_Lucy... _—_repitió de nuevo desde la entrada, ella estaba en la cocina llevándose un poco de comida—_ _Por favor... Cariño..._

_La joven rubia ponía todo de si misma en hacer oídos sordos a cada palabra, no podía quebrarse más de lo que ya se había quebrado hasta ahora._

_El chico de cabellera rosa se levantó finalmente del suelo, hasta llegar donde ella. Solo pudo abrazarla._

_Pero su corazón estalló cuando ella lo alejó, incluso Lucy podía jurar que oía los trozos cayendo uno por uno. Sabía el daño que le hacía, pero ambos se harían más si se quedaba._

_Cuando Lucy volteó a verlo, se veía decidida. Rota, pero decidida._

_Tomó la maleta y abrió la puerta. Natsu la detuvo a medio camino. Cuando ella se volteó para pedirle que la dejara ir, él la besó._

_No hizo nada, no le correspondió ni se alejó. Sólo memorizó sus labios por última vez._

_Luego, él se alejó, y ella salió tras la puerta._

_Lo último que vio de ella fueron sus lágrimas._

_._

_._

_._

—¡Lu-chan! —gritó la chica de cabellera azulada a su lado, la afirmó del brazo y la tiró hacia atrás, regresándola de golpe a la realidad, un camión por poco la arrolla— ¡Tierra llamando a Lucy!

La rubia, de ahora veintiséis años parpadeo varias veces.

—Perdona, estaba pensando en un caso —mintió descaradamente, su amiga Levy no le creyó.

—Vale.

Lucy y Levy se separaron en una esquina, Lucy con destino a su bufete de abogados y Levy hacia el edificio en el que trabajaba, luego al almuerzo se juntaría de nuevo en el Starbucks que quedaba a mitad del trabajo de ambas.

—¡Suerte! —se desearon al unísono.

Lucy maldijo su gran memoria de abogada para recordarlo todo, rozó sus propios labios con las yemas de sus dedos, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

¡Dios! Hacía años que no pensaba en aquel chico, hacía años que no recordaba los labios de Natsu sobre los suyos.

Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, ya que estaba atravesándo las puertas de vidrio y tenía que recordar qué caso debía exponer.

Saludó a Kinana, la secretaria, con una sonrisa y tomó el ascensor, marcó el piso cinco.

Sacó el móvil de su bolso y le escribió un texto a Levy un poco antes de llegar a su piso, el ascensor se detuvo en el piso cuatro.

Las puertas se abrieron y un chico con gesto despreocupado se subió al ascensor, su mirada se clavó en Lucy. Al sentirse observada, dejó el móvil dentro de su cartera y se fijó en el chico del ascensor.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par a par, contuvo la respiración.

El cabello del chico era de un tono rosa, sus ojos oscuros. Llevaba una característica bufanda blanca.

_Oh, mierda._

—Lu... —el ascensor se abrió en el siguiente piso y ella huyó rápidamente. El chico quedó en shock viendo como se iba, una vez más.

* * *

**C**ortito al ser el pr**ó**logo, ¡gracias por leer!

**B**ueno, eso.

**B**ye-b**ee**.

**H**ime-ch**ii**.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**¡**Hallo**!**_

_**¡**Muchísimas gracias por sus revi**ew**s! Me hacen super mega feliz. c:_

_**N**o sé qué decir, tan solo le agradezco a todos y este capítulo va para ustedes; los que me dejan reviews, los que ponen favorito y follow, también a mis queridísimos lectores anónimos._

_**D**isfruren de este primer capítulo._

_**Advertencia;** Posible **OoC**, **U**niverso **A**lterno, Parejas múltiples imp**lí**citas. (como **N**al**u**, **G**ruvi**a** y **G**al**e**)._

* * *

_I_

_Hide._

Lucy Heartfilia chocó contra su puerta en un intento por entrar a su oficina, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se apoyó contra esta. De sus labios escapó un suspiro roto que no denotaba ningún signo de tranquilidad.

Trató de controlar el temblor de sus manos, era inútil.

Era Natsu Dragneel, su ex novio.

Y más guapo que nunca.

Era como si lo hubiera invocado tan solo con pensar en él, suspiró.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y revolvió los papeles que estaban encima de este, su prioridad era su trabajo y debía focalizarse en ello.

Luego de enviarle un mensaje a Levy logró respirar mejor. Se sentó y se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo temblaba, no podía dar su reunión de las doce en ese estado.

—Dios... —murmuró, no podía creer que realmente se hubiera topado con Natsu. Y él la había reconocido. Su masculina voz seguía siendo igual de atrayente, su corazón saltaba desbocado en su pecho amenazando con huir.

Su móvil vibró, dando a entender que Levy había contestado su mensaje:

¿Natsu? ¿ese Natsu? Ay, las coincidencias de la vida...

No tuvo tiempo para textearle de vuelta ya que su secretaria Laki llamó a su puerta.

—¡Pase! —su voz tembló traicionándola.

—Tiene una reunión en cuarenta y cinco minutos más, Sting le dejó un recado diciendo que la pasaría a buscar luego del trabajo y hay un chico que quiere hablar con usted.

_Un chico_, fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de la chica, se alteró.

—Mueve la reunión una media hora más y dile al chico que no estoy.

—Pero... —Laki no pudo seguir hablando ya que la puerta se abrió con fuerza, Natsu dio un paso dentro de la oficina.

—Lucy —el chico seguía siendo igual de impulsivo que cuando estaban juntos.

La rubia se paralizó en su lugar, no sabía qué quería Natsu pero no podía afectar positivamente en su vida.

—Natsu... —escapó como un susurro de sus labios, los temblores se apoderaron de su cuerpo nuevamente.

—Yo... —el chico no sabía como empezar, pero llevaba años queriendo hablar con ella. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Lucy se veía hermosa a ojos de Natsu, y más madura que la última vez que la vio. Ya no estaban en la universidad, ahora cada uno tenía otros trabajos y otras vidas. Por la información que le había sacado a la secretaria, Lucy ahora era abogada, tal y como siempre soñó.

Y para ser sinceros el saco color crema y los vaqueros claros que llevaba puestos le sentaban de maravilla.

.

.

.

Lucy sorbió un poco de su café, tenía un dolor de cabeza increíble.

—¿Y llegó así sin más? Está bien que hayan sido ex novios, pero no porque se vean por ahí deben... charlar.

—Pensé lo mismo.

Levy miró a su amiga mientras revolvía su café.

Lucy y Natsu habían sido novios en la universidad tres años atrás, casi cuatro. En los últimos años de la carrera de cada uno. Sin embargo, el destino no tenía preparado que todo saliera bien, por lo que un día, bien entrada la noche Lucy apareció en el departamento de Levy, echa un desastre. Lo único que pudo decir fue "Dejé a Natsu". Cosa que según todas las amigas de ambas, era un completo error. Ambos eran el uno para el otro y llevaban varios años juntos.

Pero Lucy nunca contestó sus mensajes, sus correos o sus llamadas. Finalmente Levy le dijo a Natsu que sería mejor para ambos si seguían con sus caminos.

Natsu nunca lo aceptó. Pero Lucy tan sólo quería olvidar lo sucedido y olvidarlo a él. Finalmente terminó su carrera, se convirtió en abogada, se unió a un bufete y pudo más o menos sobrellevarlo.

Su último gran paso fue cuando Sting, un chico que había conocido durante su primer trabajo, le pidió que salieran. Luego de mucho pensar, ella aceptó.

Sting era muy distinto a Natsu, o a lo que Lucy recordaba de Natsu. Sting era distante, pedía su espacio y le daba a Lucy el suyo. Si bien a veces era algo frío, sabía apoyar a Lucy cuando era necesario. No era tan de piel como Natsu, tampoco necesitaba tanto afecto como el chico. Pero era justamente lo que Lucy necesitaba, no quería estar sola, pero tampoco quería tener tantas ataduras como las que había tenido con Natsu, le había costado dos años superar todo lo que tuvieron y por todo lo que pasaron. Y cuando por fin se sentía bien con su vida, el chico reaparecía de nuevo.

Pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo.

—Es como una vez que iba caminando con Gajeel y nos topamos con Rogue —Rogue Cheney era su ex novio, y eterno rival de su novio; Gajeel Redfox—. Cuando trató de acercarse para saludarme, Gajeel por poco le gruñe —Levy rió al recordarlo.

Lucy suspiró.

—Creo que a Natsu le hubiese importado un comino si Sting le gruñía o no, me dejó una tarjeta con su número en caso de que quisiera "charlar" —bufó—. No entiendo, no terminamos de la mejor manera, no había nada que hablar en esos momentos y no hay nada que hablar ahora.

Levy no opinaba lo mismo. Sí habían cosas que hablar. El hecho de que Lucy no hubiera podido seguir adelante no fue porque ella esperó al ideal y apareció Sting, no. Fue porque cada persona con la que salía, para el final de la jornada, había sido llamada "Natsu" al menos cinco veces. Cuando le preguntaban quien era Natsu, Lucy se pasaba las siguientes dos horas hablando del chico y arruinando su cita.

Finalmente llegó Sting, y eran tan distintos que era imposible confundirlos.

Y eso era lo que Lucy buscaba. O lo que decía buscar.

La rubia había escuchado de sus amigas qué había sido de Natsu, y al igual que ella había quedado estancado.

Pero él lo aceptaba, ella no.

Ella tan solo quería un "tiempo a solas", él la quería a ella, porque no quería estar con nadie más.

Natsu siempre había sido extremadamente sincero, un porcentaje de su persona era sinceridad. Y Lucy lo sabía.

Pero ella prefería guardarse algunas cosas para si misma, omitir información. Por eso en sus tiempos libres escribía, siempre lo había hecho, ahí vaciaba todo lo que ocultaba del resto, se liberaba de las pesadas cargas que eran sus emociones.

—Entonces, Lu-chan... ¿Lo llamarás?

.

.

.

—¡La hubieras visto! —Natsu revolvió su cabellos mientras daba una vuelta sin sentido.

—Es la tercera vez que lo dices.

—¡Pero si es cierto! —Natsu se sentó en el sillón, mirando frustrado a su mejor amigo; Gray Fullbuster— Se veía tan... tan... —bufó al no saber describirlo.

—¿Tan?

—Asustada. Hermosa, pero muy asustada. Y dolida.

—Vaya, no sabía que tenías tantas neuronas como para deducir eso.

—Calla, idiota. Lo digo en serio —Natsu se levantó nuevamente, dispuesto a dar vueltas una vez más.

—¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—No lo sé... no la presionaré, pero le dejé mi número.

—No te creo, es algo demasiado pasivo para ti, apuesto que planeas ir a espiarla al trabajo.

Natsu le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ya estaba pensando en qué hacer para verla más seguido.

Gray bufó. Juvia, su novia, la cual era amiga de Lucy, lo mataría.

Natsu se sentó en otro de los sillones, más calmado al ya saber que hacer. La imagen de Lucy en su ropa de trabajo pasaba por su mente, hacía años que no veía algo tan hermoso como aquella mujer. Pero junto a esas imágenes también un montón de recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Lucy sonriéndole, con esa mirada inocente que tenía años atrás, Lucy escribiendo hasta altas horas mientras Natsu le rogaba que durmiera un rato o su salud se vería afectada de alguna forma, Lucy caminando adormilada por su departamento con una camiseta suya, Lucy...

Tantos recuerdos tenía de ella, la había conocido en el instituto cuando aún era un simple chico un tanto bobo y despistado, pero hasta alguien como él era incapaz de ignorar los saltos que daba su corazón al verla.

Gray lo observó, realmente no tenía remedio. Lucy lo traía loco desde la secundaria y al parecer no había forma de sacarla de su cabeza. Sin embargo el chico lo entendía, su novia le traía igual.

—No puedo creer que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo... —la voz de Natsu se sumergió en melancolía. El mayor error de su vida era no haber sabido como mantenerla a su lado. No era alguien muy bueno con las palabras, pero lo intentaba.

—La vida a veces nos da segundas oportunidades —fue el consejo de su amigo.

.

.

.

Lucy se sentó en su escritorio, mirando la tarjeta con el nombre y número de Natsu Dragneel.

No lo llamaría, claro que no.

Pero aún así estaba leyendo tantas veces el número que estaba segura que ya se lo había aprendido.

Gruñó internamente, desde que lo conocía todo terminaba en un dolor de cabeza.

—¡Lucy! —una brillante cabellera rubia se asomó tras su puerta. Lucy pegó un saltito en su lugar y escondió la tarjeta en su bolsillo.

—Sting —le respondió con un sonrisa. Había olvidado completamente que la pasaría a buscar después de su jornada laboral.

Se levantó, tomó sus cosas y le dio un dulce beso a la entrada de su oficina a modo de saludo, luego ambos salieron.

—Hasta mañana, Laki —se despidió de su secretaria y luego de Kinana. El vehículo de Sting estaba estacionado afuera.

En su bolsillo reposaba la tarjeta de Natsu, sentía como técnicamente le quemaba el bolsillo. Estaba ansiosa y asustada a la vez.

Sting le preguntó que tal le había ido en el trabajo, Lucy no estaba especialmente atenta a la conversación.

—¿Lucy? —la rubia reaccionó—. ¿Ocurre algo?

Por un momento creyó que Sting sabía de su encuentro con Natsu, pero desechó la idea.

—No, nada.

No hablaron más hasta que llegaron a casa.

Ese momento a solas tan sólo le recordó a Lucy lo diferente que era de Natsu.

La tarjeta, en su bolsillo. La sentía escaparse de sus vaqueros.

Quemaba, quemaba. Su propia conciencia la atormentaba. Nunca quiso retomar contacto con él, o al menos no lo consideró prudente. Pero ahora, que la oportunidad se le presentaba en bandeja no sabía qué quería.

Sting la abrazó fríamente. Era un abrazo por costumbre, y porque sabía que algo le pasaba pero no sabía qué debía preguntar. Sting conocía su vida a grandes rasgos pero nunca encontró necesario conocerla en profundidad. Sólo necesitaba conocer a la Lucy con la que estaba en esos momentos, no a la que había sido.

A Lucy le dolió sentir la diferencia, no abrazaba a Natsu hace años y aún así el simple recuerdo de los brazos de Natsu estrechándola era más cálido que lo que Sting hacía en esos momentos.

Besó su rubio cabello en un gesto cariñoso, Lucy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

No olía a Natsu, no se sentía como él. No abrazaba como él. No besaba como él.

Se supone que por eso lo quería. Porque no era él.

Pero Lucy dudaba de cuanto eso podría durar.

.

.

.

Natsu caminaba por las calles, aún no era su horario de almuerzo, pero ya estaba buscando donde comer.

Su móvil sonó justo al entrar en un restaurante familiar.

Era una número desconocido.

Lo contestó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, no sabía de quien se trataba.

Hasta que oyó su voz a través del teléfono:

—¿Lucy?

Su corazón saltó de la emoción.

* * *

_**¡T**ad**á!**_

_**P**rimer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, queridos lectores **c:**_

_**T**hat's it**.**_

_**B**ye-be**e**._

_**H**ime-ch**ii.**_

_**PD: **Tanto _Hide _como _Keeper_ ambas son canciones de **Yellowcard**, canciones y letras que respectivamente encajan con los capítulos._


	3. Capítulo 2

_**¡**Hola**!**_

**_G_**_racias y mil gracias por sus reviews, me hace sentir de maravilla que les guste la historia... no se imaginan mi felicidad :3_

**_L_**_es dedicos este capítulo a todos los lectores de cualquier tipo que leen esta historia, muchas gracias por darme fuerzas para traer el dichoso segundo capítulo, que me ha quedado bastante largo por lo demás xD_

_-miniespacio- am, agradecería que si alguien tiene algo que decirme no lo haga en anónimo, y mucho menos llamándome inútil de buenas a primeras, si les molesta la historia no la lean, nadie los obliga, y si me van a criticar a mi y ni siquiera a la historia, y si para variar lo harán en anónimo cosa que el diálogo quede imposibilitado, les ruego que abandonen la paginita de mi fic. Escribiré en fanfiction cuando me entre en gana, y una personita cobarde no me detendrá. Muchas gracias -finminiespacio-_

_**¡D**isfruten de este segundo capítulo!_

_**Advertencia/datos;** Posible **OoC**, **U**niverso **A**lterno, Parejas múltiples imp**lí**citas. (como **N**al**u**, **G**ruvi**a** y **G**al**e**). Y explícitas como **S**ting**L**u. Los titulos de los capítulos son meras canciones que se adecuan al capítulo._

* * *

_II_

_Twentythree._

Lucy jugueteaba con el número de Natsu entre sus manos.

No estaba segura de qué haría, se había detenido unas cuadras antes de llegar a su oficina, en un parque cercano.

Sinceramente no tener a Levy cerca la crispaba bastante, necesitaba de sus consejos.

Pero su pequeña amiga le había mandado un texto hace media hora, expresándole que hoy no iría a trabajar y que se quedaría en casa con Gajeel.

Ciertamente no quería saber qué métodos había usado el Redfox para retener a la responsable Levy en casa, y muy posiblemente en cama. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo, sus escalofríos aumentaron al notar los tres pequeños "jijiji" que Levy agregaba al final de mensaje. Hizo una mueca, no quería saber más del tema.

Se lo hubiera pasado cualquier día, menos ese. Justamente el día siguiente después de la mística aparición de su ex novio en su oficina. Observaba el papel expectante. Posiblemente Levy le diría que llamase, se lo había dicho el día anterior.

Pero Lucy dudaba.

Su primera relación seria había sido un desastre, todo lo relacionado con él había resultado en desastre.

Y estaba tremendamente asustada. Su vida tenía el balance necesario al lado de Sting, no necesitaba de la montaña rusa que Natsu representaba en su vida.

Claro que no lo necesitaba.

O de eso intentaba convencerse.

Pero sabía que sería imposible. Se había alterado tanto su mundo con su aparición que ni siquiera había podido hacer el amor con Sting esa noche, y eso que el chico era fantástico. Él, sin siquiera quejarse, decidió envolverla en sus brazos y acariciar su cabello hasta que cayó dormida. Se había sentido mucho más segura con respecto a sus sentimientos después de eso.

Pero ahora las dudas la asaltaban nuevamente, amenazando con provocarle migraña.

Finalmente, se había decidido por llamarlo. Sin saber realmente porqué ni que le iba a decir.

Cuando lo oyó contestar al otro lado de la linea, su alma se fue de su cuerpo, luego volvió y nuevamente se fue.

—¿Sí?

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber marcado el número. En una de esas se había equivocado escribiendo.

—¿Natsu?

—¡Lucy!

No, en definitiva no.

—Am... sí.

Luego de cavilaciones y comentarios poco ingeniosos de Natsu, quedaron para almorzar.

Y ahora quería colgarse en su oficina antes de ir.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tan sólo traería caos a su vida.

Pero no podía frenar las cosas cuando se trataban de Natsu. Nunca había podido.

Y eso la estaba sacando de quicio en esos momentos.

¿De qué se supone que hablarían?

Obviamente, enviarle un mensaje a Levy fue prioridad, si bien dudaba que la chica le contestara.

Caminó hacia su oficina, se sentía mil veces más tensa de costumbre. Chocó con gente en el camino y pidió disculpas un montón de veces, su mente estaba simplemente en otro lado.

Al llegar subió a su piso nerviosa, aguantó la respiración cuando entró al ascensor. Maldito ascensor, todos esos nervios eran por su culpa.

Sí, de un objeto inanimado.

Saludó a Laki, la cual bromeó sobre el chico que había venido ayer, aumentando los nervios de Lucy, ignoró el comentario de la risueña secretaria y se sumergió en la montaña de papeles que había en la mesa de su escritorio.

Gracias a su trabajo pudo pasar las horas previas al almuerzo sin contratiempos, olvidando completamente el chico que la esperaba para almorzar, y sólo recordándolo cuando el momento ya había llegado. Tuvo una reunión con su jefa, Erza Scarlet, la cual además era una de sus amigas íntimas que la acompañaban desde la escuela. Era increible lo rápido que esa mujer ascendía en su trabajo.

Lucy tembló, intensamente.

Iba bajando por el ascensor, su secretaría, que quien sabía como, se había enterado de su pequeña _reunión_ (Lucy prefería llamarle así), y le había deseado suerte.

De pie frente a la puerta, miró la hora, suspiró, la miró de nuevo. Ya era tiempo de irse, pero simplemente no podía. La chica se había desacostumbrado por completo a los sobresaltos de _Salamander_ (apodo dado por Gray en sus años de secundaria, quien decía que el chico atravesaba la pista de basket tan rápido al jugar que dejaba fuego en el suelo por el roce), y tener su corazón latiendo así de fuerte no le permitía dar ni un paso. Con Sting todo era más calmado, sabía qué podía esperar... Pero con Natsu todo era sorpresas y sobresaltos sobre un carrito en una montaña rusa.

Cuando finalmente logró salir de su oficina se topó con su amiga y jefa Erza, la cual al verla tan tensa le preguntó qué ocurría. Lucy tan solo balbuceó torpemente:

—Natsu... _Reunión_... Almuerzo... Ahora.

Erza por poco le escupe el café encima.

—¿Natsu? ¿Natsu Dragneel?

Lucy asintió temblando.

Erza abrió la boca para decir algo, incluso apuntó a Lucy con un dedo. Pero de su boca no salió ni una palabra, juntó sus labios y se retiró guardando sus pensamientos para sí.

A cada paso que Lucy daba hacía que se sintiera como un globo al cual cada vez le agregaban más y más aire, aumentando la presión. Bajó al primer piso, maldijo al ascensor una vez más, y salió al exterior. La gente iba de un lado hacia otro buscando un lugar donde almorzar. Ella se dirigió a su destino sin dudar, había estado miles de veces ahí, miles de veces ahí con él. Con Natsu.

En la universidad, cuando tenían días libres de vez en cuando comían fuera, y Natsu adoraba aquel restaurante al ser tenedor libre.

No podía creer que realmente lo volvería a ver en aquel restaurante.

Suspiró, no sabía si hablarían demasiado o absolutamente nada. Un punto medio no estaba contemplado.

Antes de entrar al dichoso restaurante suspiró muchas veces y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, finalmente abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro.

Natsu estaba sentado en una mesa, mirando por la ventana que tenía más cerca, parecía estar volando entre sus pensamientos.

Cuando Lucy deslizó la silla por el suelo y se sentó en esta, Natsu salió de su ensoñación. Una ancha sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios y se quedó ahí, sin señales de querer irse.

Se levantó y besó la mejilla de su _ex novia_ a modo de saludo, la chica no supo qué hacer con el gesto. Sobretodo al ver de cerca lo bien que le quedaba esa camisa al chico, junto con su siempre fiel bufanda blanca que usaba de toda la vida.

Pidieron el almuerzo, en silencio. Silencio al que si bien Natsu no estaba acostumbrado, disfrutó solo por la chica con la que lo compartía.

El chico no sabía como reaccionar, si bien quería tan solo abrazarla y besarla sin más, Gray le había repetido hasta el cansancio que se lo tomara con calma si la quería de vuelta. Y vaya que sí la quería.

Natsu tan solo podía burlarse de Gray, era de quien más bromas sabía, pero gran parte de estas ya eran conocidas por la chica, rió de igual manera.

—Y obviamente se cayó cuando lo golpeé, nunca aguanta ni un solo golpe. Juvia rápidamente corrió a levantarlo pero lo llenó de besos en el proceso—Natsu rió al recordar algo de hace unos (varios) años atrás, y sin medir sus palabras agregó:— ¡Hacías lo mismo cuando yo quedaba en el suelo!

Natsu sonreía animado, hasta que se dio cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde eso último. Su sonrisa desapareció.

Oh dios, silencio incómodo.

—Sí, esas veces —fue lo único que la chica se atrevió a agregar—. Y luego llegaba Lissana.

Natsu prácticamente se atragantó con el pedazo de pollo que estaba comiendo. Lo había dicho a propósito. De seguro que sí.

Pero Lucy no lo podía evitar, recordar el pasado la llevaba inevitablemente a la hermana menor de los Strauss, la que un poco antes de conocerlo fue mejor amiga de él. Ella.

—¿Y qué ha sido de ella?

Natsu trató de actuar normal, odiaba cuando Lucy hacía esa clase de comentarios. Tiempo atrás cuando se enojaba por algo que él había hecho ella lo hacía, a modo de castigo.

—Ni idea.

.

.

.

Sting no podía ir más tranquilo por la calle, le habían dado el resto del día libre al terminar el papeleo pronto, por lo que vagaba por las calles buscando un lugar donde parar y comer. Aún era muy pronto para volver a casa.

Iba leyendo los carteles con los menús buscando algo que le llamara la atención a su estómago, pero nada era suficiente.

Hasta que algo le llamó la atención a un órgano distinto.

¿Era esa su novia y el ex novio de esta?

Una furia intensa y una gran confusión lo invadieron, mezclándose entre sí. Frunció el ceño mientras se detenía frente al restaurante, dudando si entrar o no.

Ambos reían dentro, hasta que la sonrisa de Lucy se borró, siendo seguida por la del Dragneel, luego unas muecas de indescifrables se posaron en sus rostros. ¿Qué tanto estaba ocurriendo?

¿Por qué almorzaban juntos en primer lugar? ¿Desde cuando?

Lucy nunca se había percatado de lo celoso que Sting podía ser con todo lo relacionado con Natsu. Era un rasgo que tenían ambos chicos en común.

Cuando la comida llegó continuaron la plática con sonrisas amargas en sus rostros, había cosas que Lucy simplemente no podía olvidar, sin importar cuantas disculpas le pidieran. No importaba que hubiera sido un error. Y Natsu sabía, por experiencia propia, que habían cosas que Lucy sencillamente no dejaba pasar.

Sting los observó hasta que Lucy se levantó, le sonrió a Natsu (Sting supuso que a modo de agradecimiento), el chico se levantó también. Natsu le comentó a Lucy que se quedaría un poco más ahí para no desaprovechar la oportunidad, Natsu besó su mejilla. La sangre de Sting ardió. Nunca antes se había visto tan intrigado por el pasado de su novia. Pero ella era suya, no importaba la relación que pudo haber tenido con él. ¿Qué se creía ese chico?

Sin embargo, Sting explotó cuando, al Lucy dar la vuelta para salir por la puerta del restaurante, Natsu la sujetó por la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta que la chica dio una vuelta quedando cara a cara con Natsu. No soltó su muñeca, si bien Lucy dio unos pasos hacia atras tratando de hacer distancia.

Atravesó las puertas de vidrio con rapidez, tomó el brazo de Lucy entre sus dedos, y suavemente apretó su brazo, la mirada del Dragneel se cruzó con la del Eucliffe, Lucy no se esperaba nada de eso.

—Sueltala —ordenó el rubio, Natsu le miró desafiante de vuelta.

—¿Quien eres? La suelto si quiero.

—Natsu... —trató de interferir la chica.

—Su novio. Sueltala.

El chico dio un respingo en su lugar al escuchar esas palabras, de inmediato la soltó, luego se arrepintió. Diablos, no sabía que Lucy estaba con alguien. Aunque puede que Gray se lo hubiese mencionado.

La mano de Sting se deslizó por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, fue inevitable para Lucy el no entrelazar sus dedos. Dios, en frente de Natsu. Hubiera dado todo por evitar ese encuentro. Incluso ese gesto. Pero le fue imposible no afirmarse de Sting con fuerza al sentir el temblor de sus piernas.

La sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro se ensanchó con el gesto de su novia, mientras que la del Dragneel se esfumó.

—Llama a Erza —Sting ignoró al chico, el cual súbitamente tenía interés en lo que pudiera salir de aquella boca arrogante—. Dile que surgió un inconveniente y que debemos ir a casa, ¿ya?

Las manos de Sting se deslizaron por su cabello gentilmente, su voz sonaba suave, Lucy se sintió segura.

—Vale... —si bien aún estaba el miedo latente de un posible interrogatorio en casa, era algo que Sting siempre debió haber hecho pero que nunca había realizado. Interesarse por el pasado de su novia, ya que este influía en su presente.

Como Natsu Dragneel en esos momentos.

El cual estaba hirviendo de furia y celos al ver el trato que tenía otro hombre hacia Lucy. Esa Lucy que por tantos años había sido suya. Y que a su parecer, muy en el fondo lo seguía siendo.

Le hervía la sangre, quería sacarle los ojos a ese espécimen rubio en ese mismo momento.

Pero no pudo, ya que Lucy fue arrastrada (a su parecer), por esa cosa fea y rubia. No pudo decir nada.

¿Pero qué había dicho? ¿Erza? ¿Por qué había mencionado a su mejor amiga? Bueno, sería raro si ignoraba el hecho de que eran muy amigas en la universidad, pero Erza no le había vuelto a hablar de ella.

Posiblemente Erza sí se lo hubiera mencionado, pero Natsu, al igual que muchas cosas de importancia, lo había olvidado.

.

.

.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, no se dijeron mucho. Sting no soltaba su mano y Lucy no sabía como debía sentirse.

Finalmente estaban frente a la puerta de su departamento, Lucy estaba hecha prácticamente un manojo de nervios, llevaba todo el camino ensayando qué le diría y cómo le explicaría la relación que había mantenido con el Dragneel, y porqué ya no estaban juntos. No hablaba de ello hacía años y en definitiva no quería volver a hacerlo ahora.

Sting hizo un par de cafés y dejó a Lucy sentada en el living. No sabía cuanto tomaría su conversación.

Cuando Sting hizo acto de presencia en la sala, Lucy había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para recordar, detalle por detalle, cómo había ocurrido todo. Como había empezado y terminado. Como los verdes ojos de Natsu la habían mirado al confesarle, de manera algo torpe e inocente, su sentir por ella.

Tembló, no supo porqué. Rápidamente sacó a Natsu de su mente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Algún resúmen de qué ocurrió allá?

—Bueno... —Lucy se revolvió incómoda en su asiento— Era mi ex novio... Natsu Dragneel. Hace mucho años que estuve con él, aún estaba en la universidad.

—¿Y estabas con él por...?

—No lo veía, hace años. Nos topamos en el ascensor de mi oficina ayer, y me invitó a almorzar hoy... —omitió el hecho de que ella lo había llamado—. Estuvimos juntos en la secundaria, y luego en la universidad. Hasta hace tres años y algo.

Si Sting sacaba bien las cuentas, no llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos, ni siquiera un año, pero Lucy había estado tres años sola, lo cual demostraba lo mucho que le había costado superarlo. Se cambió de asiento para quedar más cerca de ella.

Lucy ya no podía seguir guardándose todo.

—Todo estaba bien, hasta que una serie de..._ encuentros desafortunados_ acabaron con nosotros. Por lo que decidimos dejarlo hasta ahí —ella lo había decidido, Natsu nunca estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Encuentros desafortunados?

Lucy tomó una gran bocanada de aire, suspiró. Esperaba que Sting no le pidiera detalles, realmente les faltaba mucho por conocerse.

_"Lucy saltaba de la alegría, luego de textearle a Levy con la noticia no podía estar más feliz._

_Como siempre, Natsu estaba en algún punto del campus, Lucy lo buscó en sus lugares frecuentes, la cafetería, la cancha de basket e incluso en su salón de clases. No estaba en ningún lado._

_Cuando Lucy se encontró con Gray, este le comentó que lo había visto ir a la azotea con Lissana, Lucy le agradeció la información y partió rumbo al susodicho lugar. Lo lamentaba por la pequeña Strauss pero se vería en la obligación de robarle a Natsu un poco._

_Subió con algo de dificultad la cantidad de escaleras, pero la adrenalina le ayudaba. Se tropezó un par de veces pero logró evitar los golpes. Debía ser cuidadosa._

_Finalmente en su último semestre de su carrera como abogada, debía evitar que cualquier cosa saliera mal._

_Casi tropieza en el último escalón, pero recobró el equilibrio en el último segundo._

_Abrió la puerta que conducía a la azotea, y se quedó pasmada._

_¿Ese era Natsu? ¿Y esa... Lissana? ¿P-porqué sus labios estaban... juntos?_

_Lucy ahogó un grito, se escondió detrás de la puerta aturdida. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

_Las fuertes manos de _Salamander_ subieron por los delicados brazos de la Strauss, finalmente llegando hasta sus hombros, la alejó con delicadeza._

—_Lo lamento, Lissana... yo..._

_—¡No digas nada! —los ojazos de la chica brillaban con admiración—, me acabas de demostrar, que Lucy realmente no significa nada para ti._

_La pobre chica que se mantenía escondida se sintió desfallecer, mientras las nauseas invadían su cuerpo._

_—Lissana... —Natsu miró a la chica y negó con la cabeza—. Lamento no poder corresponderte..._

_La chica, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras lo besó una vez más, el chico se mantuvo quieto, con los brazos a cada costado._

_¿Por qué permitía que Lissana lo besara? ¿Por qué no hacía nada? Lucy quería gritar, empezó a retroceder, lentamente. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. ¡Por dios! Hacía años que eran novios, no había nada más doloroso que eso._

_Natsu, le daba la espalda a la puerta, pero Lissana podía ver perfectamente a Lucy, y al sentir el leve sollozo no pudo controlar su mirada que automáticamente se dirigió a la puerta entre abierta, y vio a la novia de su gran amor en el suelo, inundando todo con sus lágrimas._

_La mirada de Natsu, siguiendo la de Lissana, se dirigó hacia el mismo lugar, se quedó petrificado._

_Cuando la mirada de Natsu y la de Lucy se cruzaron, Lissana agarró al chico por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó nuevamente. Lucy enterró las uñas en sus rodillas tratando de despertar de ese mal sueño. ¿Por qué no despertada?_

_Sin la disposición para seguir allí se levantó como pudo, y huyó por las escaleras. Natsu alejó con rudeza de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga y salió tras su novia._

—_¡Lucy!_

_La chica, al escuchar el grito no pudo si no correr más. Pero ella supo cuan cruel podía ser el destino cuando sus pies, a modo de rebeldía, se enredaron entre sí. Rodó escaleras abajo estrellándose contra cada escalón. Cuando Lucy sintió que el cielo nuevamente estaba arriba se percato de las partes de su cuerpo que no podía mover._

_Lo último que sintió fueron los brazos de Natsu envolviéndola y sus propias lágrimas bañándola, mientras se sumergía en la desesperación, tratando de huir de él._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando abrió sus ojos todo era blanco, las paredes, la cama y ella misma estaba de blanco. Natsu estaba durmiendo a su lado._

_No entendía que hacía ahí, mucho menos como había llegado a ese hospital._

_Lentamente los recuerdos se acumularon en su cabeza, causándole un dolor de cabeza horrible. Cayó en cuenta de porqué estaba así. Se sujetó el estómago por varias razones._

_No supo si sentir asco o ternura hacia el Natsu que le sujetaba la mano. Pero no pudo pensar más en ello ya que el médico que la estaba cuidando entró a la habitación con algunos papeles en la mano._

—_Señorita Lucy —alzó un poco la voz, Natsu se despertó al sentirlo entrar—. Tengo... —dudó—. Tengo dos noticias, una buena, si bien no es tan buena. Y una... que creo que no... no será bien recibida._

_Lucy decidió escuchar la buena primero._

—_Verá... tan solo tiene un esguince en un tobillo, torcedura en una muñeca y varias magulladuras que se curarán de aquí a dos semanas máximo. Pero..._

—_¿Pero? —fue Natsu quien habló, aún sujetando a Lucy, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos._

—_La criatura no se salvó de la caída._

—_¿Cria...tura?_

_Natsu se quedó petrificado en su lugar. ¿Con criatura se refería a bebé? ¿De qué rayos hablaba? Miró a Lucy mientras el miedo se apoderaba de su cordura, la chica temblaba fuertemente, estaba hecha un ovillo en la cama. Natsu trató de rodearla con sus brazos pero ella lo alejó._

—_¿Lucy? —sentía el dolor extendiéndose por su cuerpo, más aún al ver la respuesta negativa de su novia._

—_Lo lamento... —susurró el médico, luego les dio un momento solos._

—_¿Lucy? ¿Por qué... no me dijiste?_

_La chica alzó la mirada mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, hasta llegar a su mentón y finalmente caer sobre las blancas sábanas. Natsu sintió como se le escapaba el aire con la mirada que su novia le estaba dedicando._

—_¿Por qué? ¡Te lo iba a decir! ¡Pero estabas ocupado con Lissana!"_

...

—Estuviste... ¿embarazada de él?

Y cuando Lucy asintió, Sting se sintió desfallecer.

* * *

_**P**ues sí, que eso ha ocurrido. Si bien no es la única razón por la que todo estalló._

_**M**e gustaría aclarar que no tengo nada contra Li**ss**ana, es un gran personaje pero tuve que usarla de esa manera xD_

_**¡T**adá! Eso :3 Lamento si tardo en actualizar again :c!_

_**¿A**lgún review? Se agradecee! Recuerden que son el combustible de todo escritor! :3 **-hearts-**_

_**¡B**ye-b**ee!**_

_**H**asta el próximo capítulo._

_**H**ime-ch**ii**._


	4. Capítulo 3

_**¡H**alloooo!_

_**V**ale, si, he tardado bastante :c pero no creo que acepten mis disculpas(?) por lo que mejor los dejo tranquilos con eso xD_

_**Mu**chas muchísimas gracias a: **S**asusakuKyomi, **M**eli-kun, **P**ortaphyro, **G**uest, **F**ullbuster Elie Dragneel, **L**ush, **D**amila-MoonNight, **g**uest._

___**Advertencia/datos;** Posible **OoC**, **U**niverso **A**lterno, Parejas múltiples imp**lí**citas. (como **N**al**u**, **G**ruvi**a** y **G**al**e**). Y explícitas como **S**ting**L**u. Los titulos de los capítulos son meras canciones que se adecuan al capítulo._

* * *

_III_

_Cut me, Mick._

Lucy apretó su vaso de vidrio nerviosa, mientras evadía las miradas de sus amigas.

Sintió la mirada de Erza, atravesándola curiosa.

Y justo cuando la peliroja iba a abrir la boca para hablar y comenzar el extenuante interrogatorio, una voz masculina la interrumpió.

—Enana —se oyó la áspera voz de Gajeel, Levy alzó el rostro hacia el pasillo, por donde el chico apareció—. Iré a tomar unas cervezas con los idiotas —a Levy se le escapó una risita. Gajeel se acercó a la chica y le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró desde el sillón en el que estaba sentada.

—Vale —le sonrió, para luego estirar los labios hacia él, reclamando un beso de despedida. Gajeel miró hacia el resto de las mujeres y su rostro se tornó levemente carmesí.

Nuevamente miró hacia su novia, se inclinó, apoyando su mano a un costado de la cadera de la chica, y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Luego huyó lo más rápido posible de las pícaras miradas de las chicas, cerró la puerta detrás suyo y todos los ojos curiosos volvieron a la rubia. Rió, sin saber si era de nervios o de miedo.

Levy, Erza y Juvia estaban arrinconando a Lucy contra el respaldo del sillón.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces... qué? —realmente quiso no saber de qué hablaban.

—¡Qué ocurrió con Natsu!

La rubia se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—Sólo almorzamos...

—Natsu me llamó gritando cualquier tontera minutos después de que te fuiste —Erza miró a Lucy sin creerle ni un poco, no podía haber reaccionado así sólo por un almuerzo con su ex novia. O eso le gustaba creer.

—Ah... —Lucy suspiró—. Sting me fue a buscar...

Las otras tres chicas abrieron los ojos como platos y prácticamente se cayeron de sus asientos.

—¡Como le haces eso a Natsu! —gritó Erza escandalizada poniéndose en el lugar de su amigo, sintió los puñales atravesando su aún joven corazón.

—¡No ocurrió a propósito! —refutó la rubia.

—¡Calma, calma! —Levy se interpuso entre ambas con las manos en alto, tratando de calmarlas.

—¡Tú calla! Te enviaba mensajes y ni los contestaste ¡Todo porque prefieres hacer _esas_ cosas con Gajeel!

Levy miró a Lucy avergonzada, su rostro se camufló de manera instantanea con el cabello de Erza, quien se había puesto de el mismo tono. La pequeña chica cayó en el sillón del que se había levantado previamente, agachó la cabeza y escondió su rostro entre sus piernas, no podía siquiera refutarle a Lucy. Decía la verdad.

Lucy volvió a mirar a Erza, que al igual que Levy había quedado _K.O._ Juvia suspiró, era una escena a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

.

.

.

Natsu gruñó, mientras Gray le pedía una cerveza a la camarera para subirle el ánimo al chico.

—Maldito rubio... —masculló el Dragneel.

Gajeel llegó, le golpeó a Natsu la espalda, el pelirosa por poco se atraganta con la cerveza, según Gajeel fue una palmada _amistosa._

—Pooobre _Salamander_, su novia no es tan fantástica como la mía.

Natsu lo miró como si le fuera a saltar a la yugular en cualquier momento para que se desangrara.

—Oh, espera, no es tu novia —Gajeel le sonrió burlón. Natsu le iba a saltar encima en cualquier segundo, y justamente se levantaba para golpearlo cuando Jellal hizo acto de presencia. Natsu le miró con desconfianza, si Erza se enteraba a través de su novio que se había agarrado a golpes con Gajeel (y posiblemente en algún momento de la noche con Gray), estaría en problemas. Y si Juvia y Levy conseguían la información de fuentes de Erza, podía empezar a considerarse muerto.

Bufó de nuevo.

En un intento por deshacerse de su ira siguió insultando al dichoso rubio que decía ser el novio de Lucy.

¿Por _eso _lo había cambiado?

¡Él era mil veces más guapo y encantador! ¡Incluso dos mil!

—Entonces conociste al _queridísimo_ Sting Eucliffe.

Natsu gruñó.

—Para mi desgracia.

—Oh, él —Jellal, que se descontrolaba con el alcohol pidió un té de manzanilla—. Bastante frío, lo he visto una que otra vez cuando va a buscar a Lucy a casa, Erza no se lleva con él —tomó un sorbo de su té cuando éste llegó—. A Erza le molesta que Lucy parezca feliz con alguien tan poco afectivo.

—Ya, todos los conocíais y a ninguno se le había ocurrido mencionarlo hasta ahora.

—Vamos Natsu, tampoco es como si te importara que la coneja —un apodo de universidad, Lucy se arrepentía horriblemente de esa apuesta con Cana, no volvería a beber con ella—, tenga novio o algo, además que Gray te lo había mencionado pero estabas jugueteando con tu gato, que por cierto no es tan genial como el mío.

El chico soltó un gruñido, lo más probable es que Gajeel tuviese razón. Claro que su querido gatito Happy era mucho mejor que el gato marrón de Gajeel; Lily.

.

.

.

El ambiente se había relajado, Lucy tomó un sorbo de su _lemon stones_, mientras Levy contaba una historia de amor que había leído en un libro. Y para colmo, Levy era publicista, por lo que en general leía muchas cosas.

—¡Te juro! Que no me esperaba ese final, osea, ¿Lo rechazó sólo porque no funcionó la primera vez? No me gustó ni una pizca, un desperdicio de historia.

—¿Y le dijiste que no podría publicarlo?

—Le dije que algo así no se vendería, o que recibiría muchas críticas negativas, por lo que sería una pérdida de dinero para la empresa.

—¿Y ya? ¿Lo cambiará?

—No, dijo que le gustaba su final y punto.

Lucy se estremeció. _Sólo porque no funcionó la primera vez_. ¡Dios! Qué clase de historias leía Levy. Además, era lo más lógico, ¿no? ¿Porqué la personaje principal debería quedarse con su ex sólo porque aún le amaba? Pffff.

Se removió incómoda.

—Yo creo que es un final apropiado —soltó la rubia de la nada. Levy miró en su dirección con un tic en el ojo.

—¿Desde cuando que tu gusto en libros decayó tanto, Lu-chan?

—Anda, que los finales inesperados a veces son mejores.

—No en este caso, incluso finalizó el libro con un "Por mucho amor que sintiera por Dan, sabía que lo moralmente correcto era estar con Paul, sin embargo, mi amor no perecerá, prevalecerá a través del tiempo, aún cuando no esté a tu lado." ¡Qué clase de final es ese! —Levy refunfuñó.

—¡Aún así yo-!

—¡Enana! —la voz de Gajeel resonó atravesando la puerta, Levy se crispó, estaba apunto de refutarle nuevamente a Lucy por el mal final que dicho libro (o _intento_ de libro, a su parecer), había tenido—. Traje al grupito de idiotaas...

Levy se giró y miró hacia la puerta, Gajeel venía con una sonrisa socarrona, detrás suyo venía Gray, a lo que Juvia soltó un largo suspiro, más atrás Jellal le hizo un gesto a Erza a modo de saludo y en la cola venía...

Oh, dios.

Natsu.

Gajeel se acercó para besarla.

—¿Tomaste? —la chica alzó las cejas, sentía el olor a cerveza en su aliento. Además que no se atrevía a besarla cuando había tanta gente reunida, a menos que nadie estuviera mirando, cosa que no era el caso.

—Tú también —le sonrió—. Gihi. Esa cerveza para chicas, lemon stones.

—¡Gray-sama! —Lucy oyó como la chica se tiraba en los brazos de su amado, que fingía un bufido y la abrazaba de vuelta.

Finalmente Erza abrazó a su novio gustosa, mientras este sacaba un peluche que le había comprado a lo largo del día y ella lo besaba tímidamente como agradecimiento.

Cuando la mirada de Lucy volvió al frente, se topó con unos ojos levemente verdosos.

_Inconfundibles._

Se apretó contra el respaldo del sofá de golpe, Natsu la observaba, sin ninguna expresión en específico. Sintió como el sudor empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

_Sólo porque no funcionó la primera vez._

—¡Hola Lucy! —por un segundo, Natsu perdió prácticamente cuatro años, y volvió a ser el mismo Natsu que luego de aquel 'hola' la atrapaba entre sus brazos y no la soltaba.

El que había prometido no soltarla jamás.

Luego se dio cuenta que ese Natsu ya no existía.

Con la mano lo empujó levemente, demandando espacio.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejar las imágenes que inundaban su mente cada vez que lo recordaba, que lo veía.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me duele la cabeza —mintió, sólo un poco.

Natsu suspiró y retrocedió un poco, captando la indirecta.

Lucy no sabía si mirarlo u ocultar sus ojos chocolate en la alfombra. Fuera de su debate mental todos guardaban silencio observandolos curiosos.

—¿Ves? Te dije que Levy era mejor —la furiosa mirada de Salamander saltó hasta Gajeel, que abrazaba burlón a Levy como si de un peluche se tratase.

—¿Mejor que quien? —la inocente voz de Levy se alzó para llamar la atención de su novio, sus mejillas tenían un leve tono carmesí.

—Que la cone—Natsu atravesó la sala en segundos, su puño se incrustó en el rostro del Redfox, evitando a la McGarden por los pelos.

—¡Gajeel! —se crispó Levy—. ¡Natsu!

Levy se echó hacia atrás, evitando así un par de golpes de Gajeel para Natsu, se sentó a un lado de Lucy.

—¿Y bien? —Lucy se sobresaltó al percatarse de la cercanía de su amiga, que le susurraba al oído.

—¿Ah? —no sabía de qué hablaba.

—¿A quien escogerás? ¿A Dan o a Paul?

.

.

.

—¡Maldito imbécil! —bramó Sting mientras golpeaba su jarra con fuerza contra la mesa. Rogue asintió, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su propia jarra de cerveza. Estaba de acuerdo únicamente porque, según lo investigado, el Dragneel era amigo del estúpido Redfox, el _idiota_ que le había quitado a su muñequita de porcelana; a su Levy.

—Cálmense... —ambos sintieron como una mano se deslizaba por sus espaldas, al voltearse vieron a la brillante y carismática Lissana Strauss, sonriendo como acostumbraba. La albina muchacha llevaba en su mano una bandeja con los pedidos de la mesa de a un costado. La chica trabajaba como camarera a medio tiempo. Su sonrisa resplandeció de sobremanera al ver al joven Eucliffe.

Fue a dejar el pedido, los chicos le preguntaron si ella no estaba en el menú, la chica rió y trató de ignorarlos, luego se aproximo al par de chicos nuevamente.

—¿Qué tal les va? —sus brazos se deslizaron por el cuello del rubio, que miró a Rogue con incomodidad, pensando en como sacarse a la chica de encima, que se ponía cada vez más empalagosa ronroneando contra su oreja. Cuando sus manos empezaban a colarse por su camisa el chico la empujó con el hombro.

—Estaba mejor antes —respondió cortante.

—¡No seas tan frío! —lo abrazó de nuevo, la alejó nuevamente al ver como sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente.

—Lissana, dejalo —sugirió Rogue, el rubio estaba apunto de empujarla con más rudeza de la necesaria.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Lucy —soltó, miró a Rogue, sin saber si el chico planeaba acompañarlo o dejarlo ir. Lissana hizo un mohín.

Cuando Rogue le dio a entender que no iría, Sting tomó su abrigo y huyó por la puerta antes de que Lissana pudiese protestar algo. Realmente le molestaba la chica. Era una belleza sin duda, muy agradable, pero tan solo coqueteaba con Sting debido a su relación con Lucy. Quería perjudicarla a como de lugar, y él lo evitaría siempre que estuviera en sus manos. Tuviese lo que tuviese que hacer.

.

.

.

—¡Es obvio que te gano! —bramaba Natsu, por poco subiendo encima de la mesa, mientras Levy buscaba la escoba para bajarlo.

—¡Claro que no! —Gajeel puso un pie sobre la mesa, dispuesto a empujar a Natsu de su mesa—. ¡Oye! ¡No pisotees mi mesa, que luego Levy me hace limpiar!

Entre Levy y Lucy lograron que bajaran, siguieron discutiendo sobre los sofás.

—¿¡Como podrías ganarme!? —Natsu lo miró incrédulo, sin poder entender como realmente Gajeel creía ser mejor que él.

—¡Así! —tomó a Levy de la cintura, la alzó un poco y la besó sin descaro, Erza le echó la culpa a las cervezas vacías que habían sobre la mesa. Levy miró con enojo a Gajeel por usarla solo para ganarle al Dragneel.

El timbre sonó, más siguieron discutiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Las chicas reían animadamente al ver los estúpidos argumentos que usaban para ganarle al otro. Gray se unió a la discusión mientras desabotonaba su camisa para sentirse más cómodo (según él, así las ideas llegaban más rápido). Juvia le hacía porras un poco más atrás.

—¿Con esas estamos? —agarró a Lucy, que inocentemente reía divertida. Su risa desapareció al sentir la mano de Natsu en su cintura, su rostro se tornó pálido, y cuando sintió como Natsu se aproximaba hacia ella para besarla, y así demostrarle a Gajeel que era mejor besando, se sintió morir, sin saber si lo que sentía eran miedo o ansias.

—¡Lucy! —la rubia volteó el rostro justo para evitar los labios de Natsu que se estamparon en su mejilla, mientras lo mantenía alejado con las manos en su pecho, su mandíbula se desencajó al ver a Sting, incrédulo, en el umbral de la puerta. Levy la miró acongojada, pidiéndole disculpas silenciosamente, diciendo algo así como "perdón, sé que no debí haber abierto".

Gajeel estuvo a punto de reír ante la desgracia de su amigo, pero incluso para él era demasiado. Además, la misma Levy se encargaría de asesinarlo si abría la boca.

—¿Lucy? —esta vez fue la voz de Sting, que llenándose de furia, se alzó en el silencio que rápidamente había devorado cada espacio de la sala de estar.

Natsu deshizo el abrazo en el que tenía a Lucy, dándose cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaba. Se alejó y trató de guardar la compostura. Maldito rubio, maldito rubio, maldito rubio. Había arruinado el momento. Malditos Gajeel y Gray también, sólo por si acaso.

Sting atravesó la estancia a grandes zancadas, tanto Erza como Jellal y Juvia, se alejaron del pasillo, sin saber qué ocurriría, vieron al rubio avanzar, hasta quedar enfrente de Lucy, su rostro estaba teñido de rojo por la ira. Fulminó a Natsu con la mirada, rogando que en ese mismo instante las miradas mataran.

Tomó con fuerza (más de la necesaria), la muñeca de Lucy, que reprimió un quejido causado tan solo por el susto.

—Nos vamos —fue una orden, no una opción.

Lo siguiente fue rápido, demasiado. Sting tiró del brazo de Lucy, la chica se mordió los labios (tenía una antigua lesión en ese hombro, pero Sting no lo sabía), Lucy cerró los ojos para aplacar el dolor, pero cuando los abrió sintió una mano distinta, tibia, sobre su brazo, afirmándola. Alzó los ojos y se topó con Natsu y su mirada fiera dirigiéndose a Sting. El rubio le devolvió la mirada desafiante, Lucy no sabía qué decían sus miradas, pero por un segundo temió que debatieran por quien daba el primer golpe antes.

—¿Acaso le preguntaste si quería irse? —Natsu le gruñó prácticamente.

—La conozco lo suficiente como para entenderla sin preguntárselo —soltó un poco el agarre que tenía en su muñeca, percatándose de la fuerza extra que había estado empleando, el acarició la muñeca con el pulgar, Lucy se lo agradeció internamente, sin embargo, se sentía extraña.

—No tienes ningún derecho de llegar y llevártela como si nada.

—Claro que lo tengo —ambos chicos soltaron a Lucy y se pusieron uno enfrente del otro, a Lucy le dio la sensación que querían ver quien se veía más alto y grande.

—No la pisotees enfrente mío. Nunca —Lucy ahogó un grito cuando vio como Natsu se abalanzaba contra Sting, en pleno pasillo.

Erza la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás, evitando un golpe de Sting que iba dirigido hacia el Dragneel. El chico logró evitarlo por los pelos, Sting gruñó.

Gajeel los miró incrédulo, siempre junto con Gray y Natsu se agarraban a golpes, pero no con la seriedad que los golpes de ahora tenían. Miró a Gray ya Jellal, preguntándose cuando intervenir.

Natsu cayó al suelo con un golpe del rubio, pero rápidamente se levantó y golpeó el estómago del susodicho con el codo. A Sting se le cortó la respiración.

Lucy sintió como si los golpes fueran realmente para su cuerpo.

—¡Ya basta! —chilló al ver la sangre saliendo de las bocas (los labios realmente) de ambos chicos.

En primera instancia no hicieron caso, más cuando entre Gajeel y Jellal afirmaron a Natsu y Gray se hacía cargo de Sting no tuvieron otra opción.

Erza dio un paso adelante, dispuesta a gritarles.

—¿Que no la pisoteen? ¡Qué mierda están haciendo ustedes en este momento! —señaló a Lucy, que trataba de reprimir las lágrimas sin éxito. Verlos pelear de aquella manera había sido demasiado.

Levy miró a Gajeel.

—Bien, se acabó la fiesta —anunció el Redfox—. Cada uno a su casa.

—Lu... —Sting trató de dirigirse a Lucy.

—Me quedaré en casa de Levy hoy.

Esta vez, Gajeel miró a Levy, tenía otros planes para aquella noche, y Lucy no estaba incluida. Levy le respondió con el ceño fruncido, dándole a entender que ya habría tiempo para _aquellas _cosas.

Las chicas se despidieron y el resto salió, el último fue Natsu, que miró a Lucy suplicante, tratando de disculparse (si bien no sentía el haberlo golpeado, llevaba rato queriendo hacerlo), pero la chica lo evitó.

—Ya podrás hablar con ella —Gray le palmeó la espalda y ambos salieron de la casa.

Cuando el silencio inundó la habitación Lucy no pudo hacer nada más que llorar. Levy la abrazó y Gajeel prefirió ir a recostarse a su habitación.

—Ya... ya... —Levy le acarició el cabello y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Lucy no entendía la confusión que llenaba su cuerpo. ¿Porqué sentía que Natsu había hecho lo correcto? La reacción de Sting tenía lógica, por poco Natsu la besa en sus narices y cuando había tratado de alejarla, el susodicho lo había provocado. Se aferró a Levy desconsolada. ¿Porqué Natsu había tenido que abrazarla de aquella manera, dejándola paralizada?

Sin mediar ninguna palabra, Levy la llevó a la habitación de invitados, le dejó una pijama extra y le deseó buenas noches, luego fue a dormir con Gajeel.

Tardó mucho tiempo en ponerse el pijama completo, cuando por fin lo consiguió se acurrucó en cama, sintiendo las sábanas frías, las cuales rápidamente eran empapadas por sus lágrimas que en ningún momento habían dejado de caer.

Finalmente, con la duda llenándola por completo, cayó dormida en un profundo sueño.

* * *

_¡Tad**á!**_

_**¿A**lgún review? Se agradecee! Recuerden que son el combustible de todo escritor! :3 **-hearts-**_

_**¡B**ye-b**ee!**_

_**¡Gr**acias por le**er! H**asta el próximo capítulo~._

_**H**ime-ch**ii**._


	5. Capítulo 4

_**.**_

_**¡H**ola mundo mundial~!_

_**Sí**, no estaba muerta o algo parecido, sólo un poco desaparecida._

_**Bueeeno,** mi tardanza (más de un mes, sí, soy una vergüenza, pueden quemarme en la hoguera si gustan), fue por dos razones simples: estaba con las semestrales y no tenía inspiración suficiente, ya que me llegaron menos reviews :c (las como primeras dos semanas sólo tuve dos reviews), y luego... bueno, sólo llegué a los cuatro -depresión-, cuando en el capítulo anterior tuve ocho, por lo que, bueno, sí me deprimí un tanto. ¡Vamos! Hay 17 personas que le pusieron follow, no puede ser que sólo me lleguen cuatro reviews :c_

_**G**racias a: **Guest** (No sé quien eres, pero lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes del 15 de junio :c), **Damila-MoonNight** (tú nunca me decepcionas chica :'D ojalá te guste este capítulo que tiene un poco de lo que pediste ^^), **Dragon Slayer** (Onii, no puedo creer que no tengas cuenta en FF(?) Y eventualmente pondré MiraxLaxus 8D), **Misari** (Ok, me veo tentada a contestarte aquí, pero creo que tú y yo sabemos que la respuesta sería demasiado larga xD Así que te contesto por MP... igual sabes que adoro tus reviews :'3 -inserte corazón-)** ¡Gracias por los reviews!**_

___**Advertencia/datos;** Posible **OoC**, **U**niverso **A**lterno, Parejas múltiples imp**lí**citas. (como **N**al**u**, **G**ruvi**a** y **G**al**e**). Y explícitas como **S**ting**L**u. Los títulos de los capítulos son meras canciones que se adecuan al capítulo._

___**Sin** más, disfruten~_

* * *

_IV_

_Five becomes Four._

Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos esa mañana, la luz ya se colaba por las cortinas turquesas que adornaban la habitación que Levy le había prestado la noche anterior. Rápidamente revisó la hora en su móvil, y suspiró, aliviada por no estar atrasada para su trabajo. Aunque posiblemente Erza no le pondría problema alguno en llegar tarde, pero no quería perder la costumbre.

Claro que cualquier jefa con un poco de consideración dentro de su cuerpo habría aceptado la posible tardanza de Lucy luego de la escena que su actual novio y ex novio hicieron en el recibidor de Levy y Gajeel. Separarlos y evitar sus propios golpes había sido el mayor dilema de la noche.

Las cosas habían sucedido así: luego de que el grupo de chicos (léase; Gajeel, Gray, Natsu y Jellal), hubiesen llegado con algo de alcohol en el cuerpo al departamento que su pequeña amiga y el Redfox compartían, Natsu y Gajeel habían empezado una estúpida pelea sin pies ni cabeza que terminó en Gajeel besando a Levy, y en Natsu tratando de hacer exactamente lo mismo, con la pequeña diferencia que a quien tenía planeado besar era a Lucy; su ex-novia.

Durante el transcurso de la noche le habían llegado dos mensajes de Sting. El primero era una pequeña disculpa del Eucliffe, mientras aclaraba lo mucho que la quería («Lucy, realmente lamento mi comportamiento, sé que fue totalmente inadecuado. Tan sólo recuerda que te quiero mucho, rubia. Fue un estúpido ataque de celos. Prometo que no se volverá a repetir. Te quiero.»)

Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo leía, cuando Sting era así de abierto y transparente con sus sentimientos era cuando más lo quería. Le encantaba ese lado sincero en el cual tiraba su orgullo por la borda (orgullo que era gigante, cabe destacar), sólo porque había cometido un error.

Mientras que en segundo mensaje trataba de pasar a otro tema, aunque se _leía_ enojado al nombrar lo ocurrido la noche pasada. Una vez más reiteraba que la quería y que la esperaba en casa. Al parecer un mensaje (el primero), había sido escrito poco después que Lucy se durmió, y el último lo había escrito en la mañana.

(«No sabes lo fría que estuvo la cama sin ti en la noche. No pude dormir ni un poco al recordar lo que había pasado, pero sólo tenía que dejar en claro que eres mía, y no de ese Dragneel. No puedo creer que aún no supere lo de ustedes. Aunque creo que yo tampoco te superaría, jo. ¿Te molestaría si te paso a buscar luego del trabajo? Quiero pasar un rato contigo, rubia, te extraño. Espero tu hayas dormido mejor. Te quiero.»)

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al leer la frase "eres mía". En general detestaba ser tratada como una posesión. Ella; su cuerpo, su alma y su libertad sólo le pertenecían a sí misma. Además, Sting no tenía la costumbre de "marcar territorio" de aquella manera, ya que usualmente no lo necesitaba. Todo ese tema de posesividad le recordaba indudablemente a Natsu, que era muy posesivo cuando eran novios (al parecer, años después lo seguía siendo), pero curiosamente no le molestaba en absoluto. Claro, porque creyó que estarían siempre juntos. Creyó en su precioso cuento de hadas. Creyó en ello hasta que lo vio en la azotea con Lissana, hasta que tuvo ese maldito aborto.

Acarició su propio vientre contrariada, sintiendo el dolor de saber que hubo un ser vivo ahí, un ser vivo fruto de Natsu y ella misma, el cual pereció junto a muchas cosas en aquella época. ¿Cuantas cosas habían muerto en ese tiempo? Al parecer, una parte de ella misma se había hundido junto con Natsu. Una parte que sin importar cuanto lo intentara, ya no podía volver.

Meneó la cabeza mientras trataba de alejar todos esos pensamientos. Ese había sido su pasado, el cual suponía ya tener superado y bien enterrado (¿Si no cómo estaba _tan tranquila_ en una relación con Sting Eucliffe?). Hizo la cama en la que había dormido y tomó las toallas (que Levy le había dejado en algún punto de su sueño al borde de la cama), junto a la ropa con la que se vestiría ese día.

El baño que su amiga le había indicado que usara quedaba cruzando el pasillo, miró con nostalgia amarga el lugar donde Natsu y Sting se habían golpeado la noche pasada (donde todo seguía igual de desordenado), y entró al baño de Levy, el cual estaba decorado con peces de muchos colores y tonalidades celestes en las paredes. ¿Es que todo era azul en esa casa? Luego de fijarse un poco más en el diseño, sonrió alegre al notar que uno de los peces era pequeño, naranja con motas azules, y estaba acompañado de uno grande con tonalidades grises y aspecto tosco (ambos iban acompañados de un pequeños pez de aspecto gatuno en color negro, posiblemente había sido obra de Gajeel). No había que ser un genio para adivinar a quienes hacían referencia.

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y esperó a que se calentara mientras se sacaba la pijama. Tratando de evadir su mente trató de pensar en qué tenía que hacer a lo largo del día, fue entonces cuando recordó la propuesta del Eucliffe y de ir a buscarla luego de su trabajo, sin embargo tenía planeado quedarse hasta tarde ese día (más para evadirse que por trabajar extra), por lo que no sabía a qué hora volvería a casa (porque sí, ese día tenía planeado volver a su departamento para hablar las cosas con su novio y porque no quería seguir incomodando a Levy... Ni mucho menos a Gajeel, que la noche pasada pareció despreciarla con todo su ser al haber sido la detonante de su _noche-sin-sexo-salvaje_.)

Antes de entrar a la bañera, tomó su celular y le texteó un "No sé, depende de qué casos se presenten, te aviso a lo largo del día. Te quiero." a Sting. Luego, simplemente dejó que la ducha se llevara sus penas y preocupaciones.

.

.

.

Natsu se sentía como el peor (y mejor a la vez) ser humano que jamás hubiese pisado la tierra.

Por un lado, había defraudado a Lucy, lo había podido ver en sus ojos la noche pasada. Su sorpresa, mezclada con la confusión y con la decepción de ver su actuar en sus ojos color chocolate.

Pero por otro lado... ¡Había golpeado a Sting Eucliffe! Estaba seguro que nunca había hecho algo tan correcto o inteligente en su vida, y es que el chico se lo había merecido. Había pisoteado completamente la opinión de Lucy, la había pasado a llevar y le había hecho daño (no olvidemos el tirón en su hombro), ¿Es que ese idiota no sabía de la lesión que Lucy se había hecho en el hombro en una discusión con su padre de pequeña? (sí, su padre se lo había hecho). ¿Qué clase de novio se auto-proclamaba si ni siquiera sabía algo tan básico como eso? ¿Acaso conocía sus alergias? ¿Los olores que le gustaban? ¿las manías que tenía? ¿Los sabores que más le gustaban a la hora de hacerle una cena sorpresa? ¿Siquiera conocía sus antojos?

Con esa última palabra, el ánimo de Natsu tocó fondo. Él sólo había estado consciente de esos antojos cuando Lucy había perdido al bebé. El bebé de ambos. Porque antes de ese incidente no había tenido conocimiento alguno de la existencia de dicha criatura.

Claro que sabía que la chica pidiendo desesperadamente un helado del sabor más extraño que hubiese existido jamás a las 3:45 de la mañana (tres cuarenta y cinco... ¿Donde rayos hayas un supermercado abierto a esa condenada hora? ¿No se le pudo haber antojado a las diez?), era extraño y fuera de lo común, pero no se lo cuestionaba. Sólo se ponía su chaqueta, le dejaba en claro a su gato Happy que cuidara a la Lucy semidormida a toda costa y salía en búsqueda del dichoso helado de sabor extravagante. Usualmente, al volver de dicha travesía con el helado indicado, su preciosa rubia ya se había dormido una vez más, pero él hacía el viaje de igual manera.

Se echó melancólico sobre la cama, se dio media vuelta, quedando boca abajo, y pudo jurar que aún olía la esencia de Lucy en las sábanas (No es que no las cambiara, es que el departamento completo estaba lleno de ese olor a vainilla). ¡Por qué carajo seguía viviendo en el mismo departamento! ¿Es que era idiota? (sí, un poco) ¿Masoquista con cada fibra de su ser? (sí, bastante). Se revolvió el cabello desesperado. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía pedirle disculpas por lo acontecido la noche pasada? Podría ir a buscarla luego del trabajo, pero existía la posibilidad de que la rechazara (Vamos, es Natsu Dragneel, puede tener un 99% en contra y aún así lo intentará), y si aceptaba tampoco quería que el rubio Eucliffe los encontrara una vez más y que se llevara a Lucy como si de un objeto se tratase.

Su pequeño gato observó a su amo sobre la cama, curioso, subió hacia donde este se encontraba y se recostó en su estómago.

—¿Qué ocurre Happy? —acarició el lomo del felino, el cual maulló como respuesta—. ¿Es que tu también extrañas a Lucy?

.

.

.

Lucy suspiró aliviada cuando llegó a tiempo a su oficina (más que por la hora, suspiró aliviada de no haber encontrado ningún vehículo perteneciente al Eucliffe en la entrada o a algún pelirosa con esa típica sonrisa de camino en el ascensor), dejó su maleta sobre el escritorio (realmente un bolso que Levy le había prestado en la mañana) y avanzó hacia la oficina de Erza Scarlet, al final del pasillo a la derecha.

Luego de tocar un par de veces la puerta de madera y de recibir un calmado "pase" del otro lado, entró a la cálida habitación de su jefa y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Erza, con parsimonia, alzo la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo sobre su escritorio, dejando estos en el olvido al reconocer a Lucy como la figura que acababa de entrar a su oficina.

—¿Qué tal pasaste la noche? —¿ni siquiera un Buenos días? Pues no, Erza Scarlet (más conocida como Titania, por ser la _reina_ en ese bufete de abogados, y la mejor en lo que hacía), nunca se andaba con rodeos.

Lucy bufó, mientras avanzaba unos pasos, tomaba la silla restante en la habitación y se sentaba enfrente de su amiga.

—Curiosamente pude dormir, pero esta mañana fue tan... —suspiró—. Tortuosa, y aún no se acaba.

—¿Tortuosa? —la Scarlet la observó desde su lugar, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos, con los codos sobre la mesa. Lucy asintió—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido además de la estupidez de ayer?

—Sting me ha enviado dos mensajes en la mañana, Natsu ninguno. Creí que al menos tendría alguno de él, pero supongo que no ha madurado nada en estos últimos años —Lucy suspiró con decepción.

—Tal vez sólo quiere darte espacio.

Lucy hizo una mueca, no del todo convencida.

—Bueno. ¿Tienes algún caso para mi? —cambió el tema drásticamente. Erza asintió y le pasó una pequeña carpeta. Le habría gustado seguir indagando en el sentir de su amiga pero no quería presionarla, sabiendo lo delicado que era todo eso para ella.

—Me gustaría que tomaras este caso, además te servirá para despejarte.

—Vale.

Tomó la carpeta, se levantó, dejó la silla en su lugar original y se escurrió de vuelta a su propia oficina, rogando porque Erza tuviese razón y pudiera abstraerse de todo con un poco de trabajo.

Una vez en su oficina se focalizó completamente en los papeles que tenía enfrente, analizando los pros y contras con el material que Erza le había entregado, viendo los posibles resultados del caso y como podía ella evitar los resultados malos.

Para el final del día se sentía más relajada y despejada, no se había desconcentrado con el tema de Natsu y Sting, por lo que tendría todo el regreso a casa para pensar sobre la disputa y poder aclarar sus propios pensamientos.

Cogió su bolso y apagó las luces de su oficina, al salir se dio cuenta que sólo quedaba la secretaria de su piso, que solía quedarse hasta tarde ordenando todo el papeleo extra y reorganizando algunas citas de los distintos abogados del bufete. Se despidió de ella, le deseó suerte y llamó al ascensor.

Por una fracción de segundo creyó que encontraría al chico de curiosos cabellos rosa en el elevador, pero no había rastro de él. Suspiró, sin saber si era por la decepción o el alivio. No había tenido noticias de Natsu en todo el día, y no entendía porqué le afectaba tanto. Con que Sting le hubiera pedido disculpas y hubiera dejado en claro que la quería todo debería estar en orden, pero no parecía estarlo. Algo la inquietaba, y le estaba molestando de sobremanera dicha sensación. ¿Por qué Natsu seguía apareciendo en su vida? ¿Por qué había tenido que encontrarlo en ese mismo ascensor aquel día? ¿No podía simplemente haberlo dejado correr, en vez de haberla seguido hasta su oficina? Ahí, los pensamientos de la rubia dieron un giro drástico: ¿No podía simplemente haber alejado a Lissana, haber detenido a la rubia antes de que cayera por las escaleras, dejando en claro que aún la amaba? ¿Por qué había tenido que traicionarla de la manera que lo hizo? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que de no haber sido así, ahora posiblemente estarían en su departamento (o en uno nuevo por la falta de piezas que el anterior tenía), con la pequeña Nashi revoloteando de aquí para allá? Sí, habían pensado en los nombres en caso de Lucy quedar embarazada, pero no habían podido usarlos a fin de cuentas. ¿Es que no entendía que él la había cagado? ¿No podía dejarla en paz luego de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado?

Sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban bajo sus ojos, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contenerlas, y estaba segura de poder lograrlo, hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la dejaron en el primer piso, el cual estaba oscuro por la falta de luces. La única silueta que Lucy fue capaz de distinguir fue la de Natsu, en medio de la oscuridad, con un pequeño ramo de flores (asumió que eso era), entre sus manos. Sus ojos verdes clavados en la silueta de Lucy, la cual sólo era alumbrada por la luz que proporcionaba el ascensor.

—¿Q-qué? —fue lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar. Su labio inferior (junto a todo su cuerpo), tembló como gelatina, mientras las lágrimas que llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo cayeron por sus mejillas. Natsu sólo fue capaz de ver el brillo de sus ojos chocolate, pero entendió que la chica lloraba, y se le partió el corazón.

Natsu avanzó un paso hacia ella, y Lucy, que ya había salido del ascensor, retrocedió, chocando contra las puertas de metal.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

¿Por qué seguía haciendo todo esto? ¿No entendía lo difícil que era para ella dejarlo ir?

—Sólo... sólo vine a pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer.

A diferencia de Sting, que tan sólo le había mandado dos mensajes de texto, Natsu había venido, en persona, a su oficina. Lucy había terminado su jornada de trabajo hacía una hora, y aún así Natsu estaba ahí, sin la certeza de si Lucy seguía en su oficina o no. ¿Acaso habría esperado aún si Lucy no hubiese venido al trabajo ese día? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando? ¿Erza le habría dicho algo?

¿Sólo venía a pedirle disculpas? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que estaba ganando su corazón, de nuevo, con ese simple gesto?

—Bueno... traje unas flores... No sé si aún te gusten tantos las gardenias como hace cuatro años... Pero aún así preferí no arriesgarme con otra clase de flores...

Lucy estaba en shock. ¿Era todo eso en serio?

No sabía si lloraba de la impotencia, al saber que no enamorarse de Natsu Dragneel de nuevo era imposible. O si lloraba del dolor al saber que ese era Natsu, su ex novio, y no Sting, la persona en la que se suponía confiaba más que cualquier otro. ¿Por qué estaba Natsu ahí y no Sting? ¿Por qué era que ella estaba con Sting en primer lugar?

Presa de la confusión, apretó su bolso con fuerza y corrió como pudo fuera del lugar, corrió como si no hubiera dejado al que creyó era el amor de su vida en tiempos pasados en el lobby de su trabajo. Corrió como si no sintiera su propio corazón despedazándose con cada paso que daba.

Cuando había corrido una cuadra, sintió como la frenaban en seco. La mano de Natsu afirmándola de la muñeca. Hizo una mueca de dolor al darse cuenta que era la misma muñeca que había recibido el tirón por parte de Sting la noche pasada.

Se dio media vuelta, con las mejillas empapadas y los ojos levemente rojizos por el llanto. Natsu se mordió el labio inferior al verla así, se le partía el alma.

—No corras —hizo una pausa, y miró el suelo. Lucy sintió como su respiración se aceleraba, presa del pánico—. No de nuevo.

_No de nuevo_.

No habían palabras que pudiesen romperla más que esas en ese momento.

Y entonces hizo lo único que Lucy no quería que hiciera. Se acercó, y simplemente la abrazó.

La abrazó y sintió como todas sus fuerzas para huir desaparecían. Simplemente se esfumaban.

Escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, entre su rubio cabello. Ese gesto era algo que Natsu comúnmente hacía cuando eran novios, muchas veces lo había hecho. Era para demostrarle a Lucy que era tan débil como un bebé cuando estaba sin ella. Que la necesitaba tanto como si se tratara de cuanto necesitaba respirar.

Fue ahí cuando Lucy sintió las tibias gotas que caían sobre su piel; lágrimas. Natsu la estrechó con fuerza mientras lloraba.

Natsu era de aquellas personas que si veías llorando significaba algo grave. Erza, que era como su hermana, lo había visto llorar unas escasas dos veces en sus veintisiete (casi veintiocho), años de vida.

—No te vayas de nuevo...

El sólo recordar que Lucy había estado embarazada, de él, y que había perdido al hijo por una estupidez que ÉL había cometido, lo quebraban más que nada. ¿Cómo era que la posibilidad de tener una familia junto a Lucy se había desvanecido tan rápido?

—No sabes cuanto lo siento... —Lucy tenía perfectamente claro que Natsu no se refería sólo al incidente de la noche pasada—. Tan sólo dime que debo hacer para que me perdones y lo hago.

Lucy negó levemente con la cabeza, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Natsu se alejó un poco, no habían muchos rastros de lágrimas en su rostro pero Lucy podía reconocer cada pequeña cosa en el Dragneel.

—Sólo dime que no me quieres cerca. Di una sola vez que ya no me quieres, y te dejaré tranquila.

Separó los labios, preguntándose si realmente sería capaz de decir algo así. Cerró la boca al darse cuenta que le era imposible.

—Natsu, ¿Por qué sigues con esto? ¿A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado...?

El chico hizo como si fuera a decir algo, pero se calló en medio de la acción. Su mirada saltó entre Lucy y el suelo, para detenerse en la rubia, la cual contuvo el aliento al comprender la mirada de Natsu.

Fue simple, no se necesitó ninguna respuesta verbal. Sólo se inclinó, y la besó.

La beso como hacía cuatro años que no hacía.

Sólo la besó. Como Natsu Dragneel y nadie más sabía besarla.

Lucy se quedó en su lugar, muda del asombro. Shockeada por la sensación familiar, y aún cuando estaba prohibido, era placentero. Sentir los cálidos labios del pelirosa sobre los suyos era lo que más había añorado en los últimos años; secretamente. Se lo había tratado de negar a sí misma, pero sin importar cuando tratara de negarselo, ahí estaba: entre los brazos de Natsu, con el corazón saltando de alivio en su pecho.

Y entonces un auto frenó en seco.

Y Sting los vio.

* * *

_**Oh** god, si~! beso**beso**beso :'D_

_**Buen**o, a pesar de todo lo que tardé espero que este capítulo lo haya compensado en cierta medida._

_**Y**, cómo leí por ahí en otro fic... Leer un fanfic y no dejar review es como viajar en el tren sin billete... ¡No sean malos y dejen un **RW** por mi salud mental! :'D_

_**¡B**ye-b**ee!**_

_**¡Gr**acias por le**er! H**asta el próximo capítulo~._

_**H**ime-ch**ii**._


End file.
